Te lo dije
by hhakkunna
Summary: Trunks toma el puesto de vicepresidente de la corporación tras el fallecimiento de su abuelo y poco tiempo después un escándalo le hace estar en el centro de todas las criticas de la prensa. Marron es la jefa del gabinete de prensa de la empresa y tras la dimisión de Daniela, la mujer que se encargaba de la agenda periodística de Trunks, debe ser ella quien se encargue de el.


Esta historia puede contener palabras mal sonantes y escenas morbosas en algunos capítulos.

* * *

**Te lo dije.**

**Capitulo 1.**

—No lo soporto más. No puedo más con usted, es un tremendo irresponsable.—

Los gritos perturbaron la tranquilidad de la sala. Eran ya entradas las dos del mediodía cuándo la secuencia de gritos comenzó; y aunque pocos trabajadores se encontraban allí a la hora de comer, los que estaban dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron entre ellos incrédulos.

—No me pida que me calme, señor. Llevo meses calmada, aguantando su actitud, sus desplantes y ya no puedo aguantar ni un solo segundo más.—

Hubo un silencio durante segundos que a sus compañeros se les hicieron eternos.

—¡Dimito! No quiero tener que lidiar mas con un inmaduro, prepotente, presumido y sobretodo irresponsable. Es usted insufrible.—

La mujer salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que la muchacha que estaba en el escritorio mas cercano temió que se le cayera encima. Los trabajadores al verla salir echa una furia devolvieron la vista rápidamente a sus ordenadores, disimulando no haber sido testigos de la bronca. Caminaba con pasos firmes, sin arrepentirse de su decisión. ni tan siquiera dirigió la mirada a la muchacha que estaba dentro de una especie de despacho de cristal, pero por su parte la muchacha si salió a tiempo de interponerse entre la mujer y el ascensor.

—Daniela, espera.—

La aludida resopló al ver a su joven jefa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho esperando que le dejara pasar.

—Lo siento pero no quiero hablar. Nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Mañana tendrás mi carta de renuncia sobre tu mesa. Ahora si me permites pasar, te lo agradecería Marron.—

La joven quiso hablar una vez más, pero Daniela la apartó y se metió en el ascensor para desaparecer. Marron se quedo de pie frente al ascensor, sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de rabia. Daniela llevaba en la empresa casi treinta años, era una mujer de sesenta y dos años, querida por todos gracias a su talante dulce y amable. En los tres años que Marron llevaba en la corporación jamás había escuchado de sus labios una salida de tono, por eso y por la gravedad de los gritos sabía que lo que había pasado en aquel despacho tendría que haber sido una enorme falta de respeto.

Como un caballo desbocado caminó directamente a la puerta de donde Daniela había salido minutos antes y sin importarle lo mas mínimo las indicaciones de la secretaria de no interrumpir abrió la puerta y los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas. Ahora comprendía por que la mujer había llegado al colmo de su paciencia. El jefe de ambas estaba sentado en su silla de cuero negro con la corbata desabrochada y una despampanante morena sentada a horcajadas sobre el devorando sus labios y enredando sus dedos en el espeso y llamativo pelo de el hombre.

Marron observó la escena con la boca abierta. Las manos de su jefe acariciaban la espalda de la mujer y se posaban sobre sus nalgas para estrujarlas mientras sus bocas se seguían devorando. Ninguno de los dos habían notado su presencia, así que al ver como las manos de su jefe comenzaban a desabrochar la cremallera del vestido de la morena, decidió cerrar la puerta de un golpe. haciendo el ruido suficiente para que los dos reaccionaran y la miraran.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a llamar antes de entrar?— Exclamó el con la morena aún sobre el.— Márchate estoy muy ocupado.

La sangre le hervía. ¿Pero de que iba ese gilipollas? Intentó serenarse y no montar un espectáculo como el de antes, así que cuando hablo lo hizo en un tono suave pero duro.

—Me da bastante igual que estés ocupado.— Su mirada se clavo en la oscura de la otra chica que parecía avergonzada.— Yaiza sal ahora mismo del despacho, necesito hablar con el señor Brief a solas.—

Yaiza asustada por la pillada se dispuso a marcharse cuando las manos de Trunks se lo impidieron.

—Hablaremos luego señorita Jinzo.—

Las miradas de ambos se retaban y ella no se dejo vencer.

—Hablaremos ahora. Yaiza te recuerdo que tu jefa directa soy yo, si no quieres verte de patitas en la calle sal del despacho ahora mismo.—

El tono duro y la mirada intensa hicieron que Yaiza saliese del despacho a toda prisa, dejando a los otros dos solos. Trunks se pasó las manos por la cara y se dejó caer espatarrado en la silla.

—¿Ves? Por esto tu y yo ya no somos amigos. Eres una tocapelotas.—

Sin un ápice de buen humor en su mirada, se sentó frente a su jefe y se recogió la caballera rubia en un moño mal echo y sujetado por un bolígrafo.

—Eres un maldito irresponsable. En tres años que llevo aquí jamás he visto así a Daniela. ¿Como te puede dar todo igual? Eres el vicepresidente de la empresa de tu familia y te importa una mierda todo.— Intentaba mantener el tono lo mas calmado posible, pues sabía que al otro lado de la puerta los compañeros debían estar pendiente de lo que sucediese.— La gente que trabaja para ti se esfuerza para que todo lo tengas mucho mas fácil. Trabajan duro y se parten la cara por ti y tu se lo agradeces con indiferencia y malos modales.—

El, lejos de prestarle la atención merecida se entretuvo contestando un par de mensajes con su teléfono móvil.

—¡Trunks! Te estoy hablando, por lo menos haz el favor de disimular que te interesa algo de lo que te digo.— El la miró algo cansado de su palabrerio— Hace mas de una hora que la prensa espera que aparezcas para aclarar todo este lío y tu les haces esperar. Les haces esperar para follarte a mi secretaria.—

—No eres mi jefa de prensa.— masculló con indiferencia.— No tengo que darte explicaciones y tampoco tengo que dárselas a esos payasos de la prensa, así que esperen, por que no pienso bajar.—

—Trunks no soy tu jefa de prensa, pero si soy la jefa del gabinete de prensa de la corporación, así que me debes dar todas las explicaciones que yo crea oportunas y mas si has causado una baja en mi equipo.— Fastidiado por que ella siguiera hablando, se termino de sacar la corbata mientras le miraba enfadado.— Y entiendo que no des declaraciones cada vez que alguien sale contando algo sobre ti, pero sabes que esto es diferente, es un tema muy importante y tienes que...—

—¡Basta ya!— le cortó el al ver el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.— Te he dicho que no voy a darle explicaciones a nadie. Y haz el favor de no tutearme mas, soy tu jefe, a ver si lo entiendes de una puñetera vez.—

Se aguantaron las miradas unos segundos hasta que Marron asintió y se levanto de la silla.

—De acuerdo _señor Brief,_ en cuanto encuentre a alguien para substituir a Daniela se lo haré saber, hasta entonces cualquier cosa que necesite puede remitirse a cualquier miembro de mi equipo. Si no necesita nada más, me retiro a mi despacho.—

Con la mano le indico que podía marcharse y Marron salió por la puerta dejando al vicepresidente solo. Trunks encendió su portátil para repasar algunos informes pero no podía lograr concentrarse. Se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Daniela y lo ocurrido después con Marron, sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero nadie podía comprender por el calvario que estaba pasando los últimos meses.

A media tarde cuándo las oficinas estaban vacías se dirigió hacía la mesa de Yaiza donde ella siempre le esperaba, pero aquella tarde no estaba. Entre dientes maldijo a su amiga y desapareció.

* * *

Aquella tarde cuándo llegó a casa después de una sesión de spinning la cabeza le dolía a horrores. La dimisión de Daniela les había pillado en un momento delicado, estaban en plena preparación de la semana de la ciencia y le iba a ser difícil encontrar a una persona que quisiera ocuparse personalmente de los eventos de Trunks con la prensa, nadie del equipo quería trabajar con el.

Hacía dos años que el señor Brief había fallecido dejando a Bulma como la presidenta de la compañía y a Trunks asumiendo el cargo de vicepresidente. Era un buen fichaje, era competente en sus funciones, cercano con sus trabajadores... Pero desde hacía un año todo había cambiado, si era cierto que seguía siendo muy eficiente en sus funciones, su trato y cercanía con los trabajadores había quedado en un segundo plano e incluso su amistad se había visto afectada por la tiranía adoptada por el.

Se puso el pijama y se acerco a la calefacción para activarla; estaban a finales de octubre y el frío empezaba a pasar factura. Encendió la televisión y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una cena ligera mientras escuchaba los diferentes titulares de las noticias destacadas del día y cuándo escuchó la voz de Daniela excusando a Trunks por su ausencia, la cabeza le empezó a doler aún mas. El titular que acompañaba a las imágenes no podía ser mas certero: "Nuevo desplante de Trunks Brief a la prensa". Esos idiotas en vez de llamar al gabinete para confirmar sus informaciones se limitaban a decir todo lo que les llegaba, sin importar si fuera falso o no, por eso no le sorprendió ni lo mas mínimo la teoría que algunos periodistas habían sacado, ahora según ellos, Trunks había sido apartado del cargo temporalmente. Eran increíbles.

Enfadada y con la cabeza apuntó de estallar, cenó mientras veía dos capítulos de sus serie policíaca favorita y a las once y media se metía en la cama. Revisó su teléfono móvil y no le sorprendió ver cuatro llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de Enzo, los que borro inmediatamente, pero al ver que el icono de mensaje nuevo seguía en la pantalla revisó la carpeta en busca de alguno. Sus ojos se achinaron al ver un mensaje de Trunks, hacía por lo menos año y medio que no recibía ninguno de el y con curiosidad lo leyó.

"No tendría que haberte hablado así, lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?"

Marron puso los ojos en blanco al leerlo. En un año su relación había cambiado tanto que pasaron de ser confidentes a ser simplemente jefe y empleada, con la diferencia de que ella se podía tomar una serie de confianzas que los demás no.

De ahí que entrara en su despacho sin llamar, que le hablara de tu y y le dijera las cosas en un tono poco profesional. Apreciaba a Trunks y siempre la tendría cuándo la necesitara, pero alguien debía hacerle abrir los ojos.

"No tiene que disculparse señor Brief, debo tratarle con el respeto que el cargo de vicepresidente le otorga, por que créame que si fuese por su actitud, no tendría el respeto de nadie. Que pase una buena noche. _Marron Jinzo._"

Revisó el mensaje un par de veces y lo envió quedándose mas a gusto que un arbusto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nada mas llegar a la oficina lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Yaiza en la privacidad de su despacho. La muchacha era una de las personas mas eficientes y cumplidoras de su equipo, tenía un futuro prometedor en la empresa y no quería que lo echara a perder por un par de polvos con el jefazo. Bien sabía que no podía prohibirle que lo hiciese fuera de su horario laboral, pero le recordó que mantener relaciones sexuales en la oficina era motivo de despido y la muchacha visiblemente afectada se disculpó y aseguro que no volvería a pasar.

Tras aquello Marron se sintió algo mas aliviada, llevaba dos años en el cargo pero aún no se había acostumbrado a eso de tener que dar charlas a sus compañeros. La mañana transcurrió entre papeles, dossieres y reuniones con su equipo para darles las indicaciones que debían seguir si alguien llamaba para preguntar sobre el renuncio de Daniela. Sabía con certeza que esos buitres ya se habrían echo eco de la noticia. A las once del mediodía Yaiza entro en su despacho para informarle que la reunión que tenia programada para el día siguiente había sido adelantada por la presidenta para dentro de diez minutos. A toda prisa Marron recogió el lío de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa e intento ordenarlos, después imprimió un par de informes que tenía guardados en un pendrive blanco y con todo en sus manos se dirigió ala sala de reuniones. Al abrir la puerta no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver en una punta de la mesa a Trunks, normalmente a esas reuniones no solía asistir y tras disculparse por la tardanza repartió un dossier a cada uno de los asistentes. En la reunión, como era costumbre, se encontraban el jefe del gabinete de imagen, el del científico, jurídico, la presidenta y ella como jefa del gabinete de prensa. Ese día también estaba el vicepresidente, así que le tendió su dossier quedándose ella sin.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos empecemos— espeto Bulma cuándo la rubia tomo asiento— Como todos sabéis y estáis preparando en dos semanas comienza la semana de la ciencia. Este año la ciudad que tiene el honor de organizarla es Barcelona.—

Todos asintieron, llevaban mas de un mes preparando todo lo relacionado con aquellos siete días. De ello dependía la gran parte de ventas del resto del año y la asociación con nuevas empresas. Por primera vez el evento se organizaba en Barcelona, en el forum de las artes y las ciencias y pintaba ser un evento espectacular.

—Daniel y yo hemos estado hablando sobre quien debía acudir a esta cita y hemos llegado a una conclusión— La presidenta miro al mas mayor de los hombres presentes— Si quieres explicarla tu.—

Daniel era el jefe del gabinete de imagen, un crack en su campo, todo aquel que pasaba por sus manos quedaba como una especie de héroe ante la prensa y la opinión social.

—Bueno, revisando los titulares y debates de estos últimos días hemos comprobado que la imagen del señor Brief ha pasado a ser— hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra precisa— espantosa. No hay otra forma de decirlo—

Trunks soltó un bufido al escucharle y por primera vez desde que la reunión había empezado soltó el teléfono y se centro en lo que ocurría.

—La mejor forma para cambiarla un poco a mejor sería que usted— prosiguió el hombre mirando al vicepresidente— fuera el encargado de viajar a Barcelona y dar la conferencia sobre las últimas novedades de la corporación. Quizá si la gente vuelve a ver su parte profesional se olvida un poco de la personal—

Todos los presentes miraron alucinados a Daniel. ¿Trunks? Pocos parecían estar de acuerdo con aquella decisión, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecir a la mano derecha de Bulma Brief.

—¿Olvidarse de la personal? Que pasa, que en Barcelona no hay prensa o que—

El vicepresidente no estaba muy de acuerdo con tener que viajar una semana a Barcelona y tras una pequeña charla entre Bulma y su hijo,la reunión prosiguió y cuándo a Marron le tocó explicar su parte del trabajo les indico que abrieran los dossieres que les había entregado hace un rato.

—En esos dossieres encontraran la información de los medios de comunicación que estarán acreditados en la semana de la ciencia. Como verán los he ordenado por orden alfabético y en países. Para nuestra suerte y como es de costumbre, debo indicarle señor Brief que la prensa rosa no recibe acreditaciones para estos eventos. No puedo asegurarle que no haya periodistas haciendo guardia en la entrada principal, pero podemos hablar con los de seguridad para que entre por alguna puerta lateral.—

Los presentes miraron por encima la información mientras Marron proseguía.

—Tenemos cinco entrevistas programadas en varías revistas científicas de tirada internacional, también con dos de economía y estoy cerrando una entrevista para televisarla aquí en Japón. En cuánto cierre el trato se lo haré saber señora Brief—

La presidenta sonrió satisfecha al ver como la pequeña Marron se había convertido en una gran profesional.

—Deberás informar del cambio de última hora. No quiero que les pille por sorpresa ver a Trunks allí.— La joven asintió y la presidenta continuó.— Sobre el tema de la substitución de Daniela, cancela las entrevistas que hayas concertado, quiero que seas tu quien te ocupes de los temas de Trunks hasta que regreséis de Barcelona.—

Tanto Marron como Trunks pestañearon al oírla.

—¿Quiere que yo viaje juntó al señor Brief a Barcelona? Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes en la oficina y no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien que me substituya en menos de dos semanas—

Pero la presidenta le corto y le insistió. Marron no pudo hacer nada mas que aceptar a regañadientes, no le gustaba abandonar la oficina durante una semana, las cosas se podían descontrolar demasiado.

* * *

Era mediodía cuándo Trunks se encerraba en el despacho después de la reunión, le pidió a su secretaria que le subiera algo de la cafetería y cuándo lo tuvo le dijo que podía marcharse a comer, no la iba a necesitar hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Cuándo termino la comida dejo la bandeja en el sofá blanco que tenía cerca y se encendió un cigarro mientras leía los titulares de la prensa.

"Trunks Brief deja plantada a la prensa para no dar la cara a la polémica"

"La jefa de prensa de Trunks Brief dimite"

Cansado de todo aquello cerró el portátil de un golpe sin importarle si se rompía o no. Odiaba ser el centro de atención de todo el país, le ponía de muy mal humor y mas si era por un tema tan peliagudo como el que le había llevado a ser portada de todas las revistas. Enfadado apagó el cigarrillo y se centro en preparar todo lo necesario para el evento de Barcelona, era una oportunidad para que dejaran de juzgarle por su vida privada y le juzgaran por su profesionalidad. llevaba media tarde encerrado en su despacho cuándo dos golpes en la puerta sonaron y sin muchas ganas invito a pasar a quien fuese que lo solicitaba.

"Señor Brief antes de marcharme me gustaría que le diese el visto bueno al comunicado oficial sobre lo ocurrido ayer. A la señorita Jinzo le gustaría mandarlo para que saliese en el informativo de las nueve."

Le sorprendió la profesionalidad con la que le habló Yaiza y supuso que su amiga estaría detrás de aquello. Sin muchas ganas leyó el comunicado y lo firmó conforme de la explicación. La secretaría salió del despacho con el comunicado en la mano y él decidiendo que por aquel día ya había trabajado bastante llamo a su amigo Goten para salir a tomar unas copas. Necesitaba relajarse.

* * *

Hola a todos, quería agradecer a todo aquél que haya llegado hasta aquí. ¡Eso es un buen comienzo! Y si me dejas algún comentario mucho mejor :) Hace mucho tiempo que leo historias aquí publicadas de forma anónima y siempre quise escribir alguna historia de una de mis parejas favoritas de este gran anime, pero nunca encontraba el momento y la inspiración necesaria. Normalmente escribo únicamente para mi, para entrenerme un rato y un día empecé a escribir una idea que tuve sobre estos dos y zas cuándo me quise dar cuenta tenía mucho escrito, así que me anime a retocarla, enderezarla y aquí tenéis mi primera publicación. Quiero aclarar que no soy una profesional y esto lo hago solo para evadirme un rato del mundo así que si encontráis algún fallo me encantaría que me lo dijerais, siempre es bueno corregir errores.

Sin mucho mas que añadir me despido, deseando que os haya gustado el corto inicio de lo que espero sea una bonita historia que os guste a todos. Mi intención es publicar semanalmente y trabajaré para que así sea.

Un saludo a todos :)

Cascas.


End file.
